1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a posture estimating apparatus, a posture estimating method, and a computer readable recording medium for recording a program thereon for estimating a posture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an imaging apparatus exists for performing posture estimation of the apparatus or image stabilization based on a vector of a first direction detected by a signal output from an acceleration sensor. Further, there has been known a technology relating to a motion sensor for performing the posture estimation with high accuracy and estimating a direction of gravity different from the first direction by a Kalman filter by using a rotation angle detected by a signal output from an angular velocity sensor in addition to the vector of the first direction obtained from the output signal from the acceleration sensor, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5614527.